


如果

by bzc_halflight



Series: 回溯 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzc_halflight/pseuds/bzc_halflight
Summary: Thomas觉得他忘了一个很重要的人
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: 回溯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648510
Kudos: 4





	如果

1.  
Thomas觉得自己出了点问题。  
虽然没有了记忆还被送到了一个仿佛原始社会重现的破地方已经是够大的问题了。  
但是明明已经什么都不记得了，他却对这个地方感觉到了熟悉。  
就像他一看到那个从迷宫里跑出来的男人就知道他叫Minho。  
没有理由的。  
在他该死的连自己的名字都想不起来的时候，他知道那个男人叫Minho。

好吧，还是有和他的感觉不一样的事情发生的。在Alby指着朝他们走来的那个看上去就很四肢发达头脑简单的家伙说，“这是Gally，这儿的二把手。”的时候，Thomas脱口而出了一声响亮的“No”。

最怕空气突然安静，虽然Thomas无法解释为什么看到Minho他都想冲过去扯着他袖子哭，对这个Gally却直接是初始好感度为负，虽然说不上讨厌但总是看他不那么顺眼。但是他感到他本该是一片空白的脑子里有无数个声音在尖叫着这不对，不该是这样的……

至少二当家这个称呼不该是他的。

2.  
Thomas不知道Alby和Gally有没有背着他说什么，因为他很丢脸的昏过去了，醒来的时候只看到了Chuck。  
虽然之后他也好好道歉了——尽管带着点微妙的不情愿，但是Thomas还是能感觉到在林地的生活不是那么的……顺利。  
他那失灵时不灵的直觉帮助他避免了不少麻烦，比如他在冲进迷宫的时候就知道他和Minho一定能活过一晚，而且Alby还有救。  
并且在鬼火兽冲出迷宫的那天成功说服Minho提前做了一点防御措施，救下了Alby，第二次。  
但还是有很多事是直觉帮不了他的。  
比如说对于逃出去这件事，他得到的支持就比他预料中少了很多。  
除了Minho。  
当然，还有Chuck和Teresa。

Thomas喜欢去看那面刻满了名字的墙，摸索着那一个个被划去的，已经模糊不清的名字。  
他知道他是想找到什么。  
但他不知道他想找什么。

Gally是反对走出迷宫派里领头的顽固分子，他和Thomas简直就是相看两厌。不管Thomas拿出了多少关于WICKED的证据，他总是坚持着“这一切都是Thomas的错”这一点不动摇，致力于要把他往地牢里关一辈子。

“所以你的计划是什么？”Minho的声音把Thomas拉了回来，“Alby已经同意了。”  
他抬头看了看Minho和Chuck，总觉得少了什么，但他并不指望他那乱七八糟的脑子能给他什么线索。“嗯，一切都看明天了。”Thomas舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇。

3.  
面对着明显不对劲的Gally和他手里的枪，Thomas突然福至心灵一般扯着Chuck的肩膀往旁边一倒。子弹擦着他的手臂过去了，有血冒了出来，但没有别的大碍。  
Thomas大口的喘着粗气，确认了Chuck没事，他感觉就像是卸下了百千斤的重担，舒服地想躺倒。口中喃喃地说了一句“我做到了。”Thomas又是一怔，他不知道自己为什么会脱口而出这句话。  
走之前Thomas回头看了看，拖上Gally一起走了。

坐在直升机上看着渐渐消失在视线里的迷宫，他的直觉告诉他这只是个开始。又看了看坐在对面的Chuck和Alby，他比想象中做得好。

4.  
一进房间关上门Thomas就压低了声音说，“这里不对劲。”  
“又是你的直觉？”  
“对，特别是那个Jason，不对劲。”Thomas皱着眉说到。  
“行，那明天都去看看有没有什么线索。”  
Thomas愣住了，“你们……”都没有人反对吗？  
“我，我们，相信你的直觉。”Minho走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Thomas勉强地笑了笑，他知道他该高兴的，他的同伴都信任他。他只是……有点不满足。  
应该有人反对的，或者说，该给他泼盆冷水的。

5.  
Thomas还是没能说服Teresa，她永远是朝着她所相信的走得最坚定不移的那个。  
然而Thomas到右腕的第一天就让Vince开始组织人暗中撤离，所以WICKED得到的比他们预计的少。  
Minho被Thomas拽住了，但Aris和其他很多人还是被抓走了。  
“我想试试，去救他们。”  
“我们一起，他们不只是你的朋友。”大家看着他的眼神里满是信任，他却带着点莫名的意兴阑珊。  
又是这种感觉。  
好像缺了什么的感觉。

6.  
轮船带着他们到了一个荒无人烟的地方，他们称之为“天堂”。  
Thomas无聊的看着Minho在刻着石碑，他想不出可以刻的名字。  
突然他蹭的跳了起来，死死抓住Minho的手臂，“Newt。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“他是谁？”  
Minho被Thomas吓了一跳，但还是回答说，“以前林地里的一个孩子。”  
“他发生了什么？”Thomas完全没有注意到他的声音已经尖利到刺耳。  
“嘿嘿，放松Thomas，你怎么了？”  
Thomas终于反应过来放开了Minho，“抱歉，Minho。”他退后了一步，“我是说，这个孩子他……”Thomas有些艰难的咽了下口水，“他怎么样了？”  
“死了。”  
“什……什么？！”  
“从墙上跳了下去，我们没能来得及救他。”Minho有些遗憾地摇了摇头，“他是个不错的孩子。”  
“这不可能，这不可能……”Thomas踉跄着倒退了几步，手胡乱地抓住了什么当做支撑，整个人仿佛失去了所有力气就要瘫倒在地。  
“这不可能……”泪水不自觉的流下，在沙滩上砸出一个个浅坑。  
“这不可能……”Thomas环顾着四周，他救下了那么多人，那么多人啊。但他最想救的那个，却从一开始就没有给他这个机会。  
他从口袋里掏出一管蓝色的血清，那是他在Mary抽他的血救Brenda的时候，Thomas求她多给的一管，他一直随身带着却不知道用途。现在他终于知道了，但也没有了用出去的机会。  
Thomas拨开人群，朝着大海走去，海水漫过他的脚背又慢慢退去。他定定地站了许久，然后把血清倒进了海里，再远远地扔了出去。  
Thomas还是没有忍住蹲下去失声痛哭。

Newt，你怎么可以忍心不出现在我的生命里。

-END-


End file.
